Storms
by GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: A collection of one-shots themed around storms focused on the relationship between Ryou and Bakura. Tendency towards Tendershipping and various genres. Fourth and fifth chapters are full of tendershipping so don't read them if you don't like the pairing I guess.
1. Drabble 1

AN: Haha, Ryou would be really pathetic if he was scared of storms. He _does _live in England… Sorry if you think he is but I ain't buying it :p

And I don't own anything in this fic. Except a window- I do have a window and a windowsill.

Electric fires through the clouds, illuminating the night sky over Domino. Water pounds into the ground, eroding grass into mud. Lights flash on in houses all over the city as families comfort their youngest. These small pinpricks are swallowed as another errant spark crashes through the heavens.

In a still-dark apartment a young boy stares out of the window. His family aren't comforting him. Despite many others' assumptions, even if he did have a family to comfort him, they wouldn't need to.

Lighting flickers against the grey again and darkness encroaches on the room…

"You're not _scared _are you?" He mocks from behind me. I'm quite sure he's sneering… Then again he almost always is. Without tearing my gaze from the storm I arch an eyebrow even though he can't see it.

"And if I am?" Snickers erupt at the same time as the crack is heard. Talk about dramatic coincidences. Maybe he practised- it wouldn't surprise me.

"Well, you'd be even more pathetic than I'd ever thought, _Yadonushi_." Finally I turn to him. It's what he wants anyway. His confident expression flickers for a second.

"So you aren't afraid of storms little landlord?" He taunts as if he thinks I could fake calmness well enough to fool him. I nod, swinging my feet. He frowns, face lit up then dimming as another crash sounds from the skies.

It seems he has no more to say so I turn back to the window.

I open it a fraction and feel the cool air drift into the room. Water hits my face as it ricochets off the windowsill. A pale hand lands next to my face and I feel the slight warmth of the spirit behind me. We say nothing.

"There's nothing to be afraid of…" The reflection of his eyes glance down at me before returning their gaze to the outside world, ", it's nice really. Just nature. Light and dark in contrast." My eyes slip closed as I yawn.

"Like us really." I open my eyes and turn my neck to stare up at him. His expression is softer- contemplative- supplies my mind. He continues; "We aren't at war, we just really don't agree on some things." Smiling softly at the spirit I return my head to my arms. We are similar in some ways. On reflection at least.

I push the window open a little further.

"I'm glad you're my landlord rather than the short, whiny freak or the Egyptian with no fashion sense." I chuckle at the almost compliment.

"I'm glad you're my Yami rather than the rainbow haired goth or the psychopathic steroid abuser." I return not entirely serious. Still we both laugh at the slightly unfitting descriptions.

His head rests on mine and I smile lazily at the receding storm. Yes, I am glad he's my yami.

Review if you want me to continue this or add more drabbles or stop forever etc. Sorry if it's OOC, I have only watched the Little Kuriboh's abridged version so I kinda made it up :p

P.S. I don't actually have those views on Yuugi, Marik, Yami or Malik if you couldn't tell


	2. Drabble 2

AN: So this is kind of fluffy crack which I thought of after the last drabble. It isn't related to it because that would make no sense but here *presents whatever the hell this is*

Oh! I don't own anything.

….

A smash echoes through the sky shortly after its companion arcs to the ground.

"Oh," I presume that must have woken me up and watch for a few seconds while my brain catches up with me.

"Fuck!" The voice isn't mine, "What the hell! Why the hell would anyone unleash Slither! Shit!" My yami appears behind me and urges me up.

"What are you doing?" He stares at me, face frozen in shock and fear.

"What am _I _doing? What are _you _doing?! We need to move before it kills us!" His voice is almost hysterical by the end. The darkness in the room starts increasing and it suddenly clicks…

He thinks the storm is a rampaging god… That's actually quite funny. Holding in my laughter I put a hand on his shoulder. In his panic he flinches, eyes searing into me in terror.

"So, you're afraid by this?" I question carefully. His expression gains a little more normality as he arches an eyebrow in incredulity. He doesn't even answer.

"It's not a god Bakura-san. It's a storm…" He stares for a second and I feel him riffle through my memories. His body seems to sink as relief washes over him.

"Oh." He stares out of the window, "I still don't like it…" I chuckle watching the shadows recede.

"You can stay in my soul room for tonight if you promise not to wake me up again." He sneers, disappearing as I laugh. Quietly I slip back into bed.

As I expect he soon joins me, the bed in my soul room dipping as his back presses against mine.

'_Thank you.'_ I send calm feelings back at him.

Even three-thousand year old thief king spirits get scared sometimes. As much as they would deny it.

…

This idea pretty much came from my brain going, 'Hey, I bet they didn't have storms in Ancient Eygpt. _Imagine if Bakura didn't know what they were_. Well they probably _did _have storms in Egypt… _Whatever, it would be funny_.'

Yes, my brain has a dialogue instead of a monologue, deal with it.

Review, flame, make silly faces, make suggestions or do whatever you want.


	3. Drabble 3

AN: Inspired by Florence+ the Machine's 'What Kind Of Man' which I also don't own but will have on CD as soon as possible.

….

The rain goes straight through him as he watches his host who watches the sky.

Again Bakura wonders why the stupid man would risk his health just to watch a storm. They aren't rare in Domino and they certainly weren't back in England. He wonders why he doesn't just take over the body and go back inside. In fact, that would be a great idea.

His hikari stands soaked to the bone, eyes blinking slowly as thunder arcs overhead. If he didn't know better he would think his hikari was unaware of his presence.

"It's like us…" He utters finally tearing his eyes from the sky to stare at his yami, "It's why I like the storm… We disagree and the tension builds around us until it smashes. Then after a while it calms and is gone." Despite his calm expression Bakura can feel the storm inside his Hikari.

It's one of the reasons he doesn't drag him inside _just_ yet.

He understands that just as Bakura needs to play shadow games to release stress, Ryou needs to be reminded of the bigger, _less perfect_ picture. Aside from that, Bakura likes these times. When he has no need to argue with his hikari or influence his mind. As much as he hates to admit it he finds the boy's mind interesting. Not just his memories either.

He loves to watch the thought patterns in his landlord's mind shift and double back on each other in an effort to provide a balanced view or to properly understand the argument being presented. Especially the exasperation when he can rationalise what Bakura wants to do despite the horror displayed by everyone else.

_That _is the sweetest victory to Bakura even if the boy won't admit it.

That_ horrifies_ a small part of him.

Part of him can't believe that this man- no, boy- no, _mortal_\- could make him feel any affection. That is what it is the end anyway.

Just as Ryou rationalises his experiences so does Bakura. He thinks to himself that his _victory _causes happiness, that he likes the _confusion_ in his hikari's mind, that he enjoys the _submission _of the young boy. He _knows _that the real happiness comes from their understanding and that he _actually_ likes the complexity of the thoughts his hikari can handle. Most of all he enjoys his lighter half's companionship.

"Sometimes I think we are a storm." The boy continues after a short pause to compose the vortex of his thoughts, "We clash so much but if one of us goes missing then there's nothing left." Bakura ruffles his hikari's hair vowing not to let that happen. Gently he peeks inside Ryou's soul room as the last remnants of the storm disperse.

Ryou presses lips to the forehead of the spirit only he can touch. The yami scowls in mock irritation at the silent gratitude from his hikari.

"Just get inside."

…

Wow, this sucks… anyway hope someone enjoys reading this or even just looking at it and thinking 'wow, what a load of crap'.


	4. Drabble 4

AN: Inspired by 'St Jude' by Florence + the Machine. Again I don't own anything.

….

It's strange how loss reveals love as if the fact it's gone means you need it oh so much more.

…

I watch from my soul room as my landlord trembles in fear his private storm surrounding him. What happens next would kill him but he stands in defiance of it, ignoring the pain throughout his body and urging his friends to keep going.

I watch and remember everything.

The way he forgave me no matter how bad the crime in his opinion. How he bore any pain others put on him without complaint. When he patiently taught me about this new time. How even now he's warning me to save myself. He's too selfless.

He tells me to go back again, to take refuge in my soul room. Gradually I fight my way through the storm feeling all the fear fly around me. In the middle it is calm. Gently I turn him around. I can't help but sigh as I take his hands and ask him to meet my eyes. Resting ours forehead together I close my eyes to match his.

"Go back yadonushi." He shivers and tries to argue through the tears,

"Please go back Ryou." He goes still, head shifting under mine.

"I'm sorry for saying you were a lost cause. I'm sorry for anything I've called you," Quietly I wrap my arms around his small body,

"You have never been a lost cause Ryou. You aren't a lost cause at all. You have coped with so much more than the majority of children your age," I chuckle dryly as the maelstrom scatters us with fear still. Licking my lips I continue, "And _me _on top of that," Holding him close I open my eyes again.

"Ryou, I want you to live. Everyone wants you to live. So please, let me handle this." He shakes his head

"Bakura… You can't!" Choking down the ice in my throat I admit to him what he had taught me,

"I was wrong Ryou. I can't defeat the Pharaoh. I never could and I can't now and I was foolish to think it. My cause was lost before I started." His hands tremble as they grab my face in desperation,

"No! Bakura- I!" He slams his lips against mine before pulling away tears streaming down his face. Gently I brush a thumb over his cheek, smearing his tears across the skin.

"I know." I whisper back as I assert my control over our body, "I love you too, my hikari." His storm crashes against my control but I won't cede to it.

"Bakura! Please! I love you."

…..

It's bright.

….

So I'm thinking of making this a two-shot, if anyone's interested either review or PM me


	5. Drabble 4-2

So this links onto the last chapter and I still don't own anything!

Sorry in advance for the OOCness!

…

It's bright.

The first thought that enters my mind. The second is that niggling sense of something being wrong. My memory seeps back in and I take a glance at myself. Everything still seems to be attached and aside from the numbness there's nothing wrong. Bored I look around at… Well, nothing actually. I do hate it when this happens.

"Hey, yadonushi?" Silence, "Ah, yes." So that's definitely what's wrong… Retreating inside my mind reveals the ghost of our connection, his door flickering rapidly.

_That_ hasn't happened before.

Pushing aside my confusion I take the chance and place my hand against the wood. It seems to hum with some strange energy, stabilising for a second before going back to its flickering. Whispers come to me before something yanks me out of my own mind.

"Well that was rude." The blankness makes no comment and I sigh as if there was someone to listen to my irritation.

"Do you know who I am? I am the spirit of the millennium ring. You can't keep me out of my own mind." Once again I force my way through the resistance and grasp the handle of his door. It burns my hand and I roll my eyes as once again I find myself in the midst of nowhere.

"What's the use in trying to warn me away from something like _that_? You just heal my wounds as soon as they appear and I have dealt with much more than you could ever throw at me." Nothing responds and if there were anything to break it would be dust by now.

Several attempts and who knows how much time passes before I just stare into the nothingness.

"So you think you have won?" My face falls with no one there keep it up for and I can't help but laugh, "I guess my cause was lost before I started… Again." Somehow the light blurs and his face comes to me.

"_Bakura! Please! I love you!"_ I glare up at the brightness,

"I hate you. Not as much as the Pharaoh but still- I _really _hate you…" And you shouldn't kick a three-thousand year-old immortal thief king when he's down, even if he is six feet under for what must be _at least _the sixtieth time. I force my way past all the resistance again, grab the handle and yank the door open as death tries to claw me back.

Everything seems to flicker but I hold on to the door as the whispers become shrieks before returning to a whimper and finally muting.

…

The light dims and I open my eyes unaware that I had closed them in the first place. The bedroom greets me and I grin as Ryou's form shifts under the bed covers.

"Bakura…" A jolt goes through me as he says my name and pushes himself into a sitting position, all bleary eyes and messy hair. Gently his hand reaches out for my face. It passes through and he jumps back as if I had hit him, head smacking against the wall in the process.

I can do nothing but stare.

"What! I-" He stares at his hands with crazed eyes then back at me.

"Ryou?" Our eyes meet and tears streak down his cheeks, his breathing far too fast.

"But- what! This is- again!" His hands tighten around his body as he trembles before he stares at my feet, jaw set.

"Ryou-"

"I want to wake up- I want to wake up- Please, I want to wake up-" His eyes screw up.

"But you are awake." He ignores me taking another gulp of air and repeating the wish over and over again.

Inside my mind his door is wide open. I make my way into it, shredding all the darkness in the way just to find him. He sits in the middle, fear clutching him as if he was its dead son.

I tear my way through that too.

"RYOU!" He thrashes against me-

"NO! I DON'T WANT this? I- I want to wake up…" His voice continues softening as he slowly becomes aware of my presence. His eyes open and his hands tighten around my arms.

"Ba-kura? This is… This isn't another dream?" I nod and his eyes brighten as he wraps himself around me, "I've just had so many dreams-" Smiling I hold him even closer "-It was so hard to tell the difference in the end…" Patting his head I chuckle,

"It wasn't much better for me Ryou..." His head rests against my shoulder as we sit in the middle of his soul room, "How long has it been anyway?" His words are quiet but they carry easily here.

_Seven months._

"I'm sorry." He shifts against me and presses his lips against mine.

"Don't be, you didn't try to leave." He hesitates before adding, "Don't leave me _ever _again." Chuckling I ruffle his hair.

"That goes for you too."

"Wasn't planning to."

"Me neither."

…

So that's this over, kinda sucks but it's done, haha! Now to get back to revision :P

Review if you want or whatever.


End file.
